


Just My Luck

by thepoisonedyoungblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel Week, Gay Castiel, Not Canon Compliant, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonedyoungblood/pseuds/thepoisonedyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When new kid Dean comes to school, he can't possibly be gay, Cas isn't that lucky. But then what if just this one time, Cas is that lucky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was late to class, on his first day here. Really, I should have stayed away, never even made eye contact with him, but I was a fool. He slid into the desk next to mine ten minutes after the bell, that desk being the only one left, and his eyes immediately looked me over, his gaze burnt against my skin, I was so conscious of it but I kept my eyes on the front. I knew when he looked away and glanced over, taking in his short hair, worn jacket and jeans. Damn. That was hot. I looked around the room and noticed several girls staring at him. Lisa, Hester, like I had a… What was I thinking? I snapped my neck back to the front, desperately focusing on my notes. I always caught myself in situations like these; every new guy, every one and none of them were gay. It’s not like it mattered, since I was the only one I was out to.  
Meg caught me after class, her arm linking with mine. “Did you see the new kid, Castiel?” Of course I had, I could hardly see anything else, even when he was no longer next to me.  
“Yeah, late.” I managed to say. She got the hint; I didn’t want to talk about it. Once we were outside my next class, she stopped and kissed me, my eyes stayed open and I caught Dean watching. Really watching, he looked disappointed. Probably had his eye on Meg, she was pretty attractive.  
I pulled away and slid into class, dropping into my seat and a few moments later… Oh no. Dean slid gracefully into the desk next to mine. Oh god. I blushed and ducked my head, searching through my notebooks for nothing; I already had my notebook for this class out. I could hear him chuckling and I blushed brighter. Something was poking at my arm. I turned to see his hand moving back to his side and a folded piece of paper on my desk. My brain turned it over in my head as the class started. I new whatever I found would disappoint me, but I let myself get worked up. Maybe he was asking me out. Or maybe he wanted me to immediately excuse myself to the bathroom to go hook up with him.  
Ok, that’s enough, Cas, I thought, and started to unfold the paper.  
‘Hey there, how about you show me around school?’ I cursed myself. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up like that. The guy was obviously straight. It was funny, he had posed the idea as a question, but it was obviously a command. Before I could analyze it any further, another paper was slid onto my desk. ‘How about lunch?’ was scrawled across the page. I nodded sharply, because he could feel Dean staring.

Lunch came pretty quickly and Dean wasn’t in my next class, but he was in my last class before lunch, an English class with a despicable teacher. However, I dutifully ignored him, pretending I absolutely loved the class and the terrible teacher.  
Dean stalked me to my locker, he really stalked me, looking like a predator, and I refused to look at him, waving at Meg instead, who was waiting by my locker.  
She glared pointedly at Dean, pulling me in for a sloppy kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, I stared at her, surprised for a moment before turning to my locker.  
“What was that for?” I asked.  
“You are my boyfriend, Cas.”  
“What was that really for?”  
She sighed, “That new kid, Dean?”  
“Yeah, he seems ok.” I nodded.  
“No, Cas, I heard a rumor that he’s gay and, god, the way he’s been staring at you. It’s so… creepy.”  
My breath caught in my throat. Gay? No. Just a rumor. “You know you shouldn’t believe everything you here, Meg.”  
“Yeah, sure, just watch out for him. Where are you eating today?”  
“I was actually going to show Dean around.”  
“Cas, no.”  
“I can handle myself.” She pulled me in for another possessive kiss, staring Dean down.

“So that’s your girlfriend?” Dean said once he was waking shoulder to shoulder with me, a little too close, really, his hand brushing mine. I swallowed, trying not to blush, god he was unfairly attractive.  
“Yeah, Meg.” I swallowed.  
“You’re a nervous guy.” Dean looked over and winked at me. Well, no more trying not to blush.  
“Have you heard the, uh, rumors about you.” That was probably not a good thing to mention, I thought.  
His face fell, “Oh no, what are they saying this time? Don’t believe it. I swear, the shit they’re probably saying.”  
Of course he wasn’t gay. “Of course not.”  
He grinned. Guess I’d just made a new friend.  
“And this is the library.” I said, pointing toward the door.  
“Is it open?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is anyone in there?”  
“No.”  
“Can we go in?”  
“I guess.”  
He walked forward and pushed open the door, holding it open for me. “M’lady.” I blushed again, heading into the quiet library and nodding to the librarian. Dean was at my side in moments, pulling me deeper into the library.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Going to make out.” I blushed bright red and then realized it was a joke. Boy was I glad he wasn’t looking at me.  
“F-funny.” My heart was racing and he stopped swinging me around so my back was up against a bookshelf. He placed on arm next to my head and leaned forward slightly, only now did I realize how much taller he was than me, a good four inches. I stared up at him nervously and he looked down on me, teasingly, looking into my eyes, my heart was beating harder than after a ten mile run.  
“So, you’re girlfriend.” He prodded.  
“My girlfriend.” I confirmed, would be so angry if she saw this.  
He chuckled, “You realize you aren’t breathing, right?” I took in a gasping breath and he laughed again. After another second of intense searching eye contact, he stepped back, leaning against the opposite bookshelf while I leaned heavily against my bookshelf and breathing deeply. “Why are you so flustered Novak?”  
“No reason.”  
“You’re just thinking about your girlfriend. Your heterosexual relationship.”  
Could this actually be flirting? “I should go.”  
“Yeah. The bell could ring any minute.” He was still making intense eye contact and I had to stare at my shoes to keep a hold of my breathing. “You should go.”  
I stumbled away, ever conscious of his stare on my… Was he seriously watching my ass? Get your head out of your ass Cas. I thought. Stop getting your hopes up like that, it’s not going to happen. Even if he were gay or bi, he wouldn’t be attracted to you. I sighed. It seemed like he obviously liked me, but who was I kidding. So I had to head back to class, out of the sanctuary that was the library, where it seemed like he wanted me as much as I wanted him, to know the taste of his lips, the feel of his skin, back to my heterosexual relationship. My girlfriend who I wasn’t even remotely attracted to.


	2. Our Isle in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knew he was screwed the moment he walked into class and saw the only free seat and thus the most attractive guy he had ever seen. He was even more screwed when he realized the most attractive guy he had ever seen had a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't smutty, but there is a bit of making out. Enjoy my badly written sloppy make out scenes.

Dean knew he was screwed the moment he walked into class and saw the only free seat and thus the most attractive guy he had ever seen. He was even more screwed when he realized the most attractive guy he had ever seen had a girlfriend. It was now his second day in the new school and he was still sitting a little ways off from Cas, watching him, absolutely turned on by the simplest things he did, the way he took notes, the way he bit his lip when he was confused by a difficult math problem, god it was hot. And yet, every time he saw Meg possessively making out with her boyfriend, his heart broke a little bit.  
And so, glancing at Meg, knowing she could hear and see him, he approached Cas at his desk, putting a hand down on the desk and leaning over Cas.  
“Hey!” Cas looked up, a little more comfortable with Dean now, Dean paused, taking in the dark haired boy’s eyes. They were icy blue and positively dreamy.  
“So, you want to grab a bite after school? I found a great diner a short walk from here.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Excuse you.” Meg was standing on the other side of Cas’ desk and Cas turned to her a look of confusion and innocence in his eyes. “Don’t you remember Castiel? We have a date.”  
“Oh yeah.” Cas looked disappointed and Dean glared at Meg. “Sorry Dean.” Dean flashed a bright grin at Cas.  
“That’s ok doll.” He tipped Cas’ chin up, still making eye contact with Meg, who was positively simmering. For good measure, he winked at her. Cas was positively baffled. “How about lunch at the library, me and you, what do you say Cas?” He purred.  
“Uh, sure.” Cas was so oblivious to Dean and Meg’s feud and Dean’s flirting.  
Dean then sauntered back to his desk as Meg lectured Cas. After only one day, rumors of Dean’s gayness were circulating around school, that’s what he gets for flirting so heavily with Cas. Every time he hears someone whispering about him, he wants to turn and correct them, it’s bisexual, actually, but that would most likely just make things worse. Dean hated public school, but he was absolutely determined not to skip school unless he could skip school and spend the day kissing Cas in the park.

At lunch, Dean and Cas sat cross-legged in the library, knees touching, Cas was absorbed in a book and Dean was absorbed in staring at Cas. Dean was biting his lip because of how unfairly easy it was for Cas to turn him on. Finally, Cas looked up.  
“What’s up, Dean?” He smiled slightly.  
“Why are you dating Meg?” It just slipped out of his mouth, he couldn’t help it and he immediately saw Cas’ face fall.  
“It’s complicated.” He said quietly.  
Dean leaned closer, he so desperately wanted to kiss Cas, here in the safety of the narrow library isle, no one could see them. “Try me.”  
Cas sighed, “She’s not always so bad. She’s been awful the past few days. She’s worried that you’re gay and have a crush on me.”  
“Bisexual, actually.” Dean didn’t make any corrections on the second part.  
Cas immediately perked up a bit and Dean wondered if kissing him actually may be a good idea, he wanted to so badly that it took actual effort to hold himself back. Cas regained his control after a second and Dean was painfully aware of how close their faces were but he resorted to deeply studying him, saving and cataloguing his features for future use. “I have my reasons for staying with her.” Cas said, distancing the two of them and bringing Dean back to reality.  
“And you’re actually attracted to her? You’re straight?” Dean was pushing it and he knew it but he wanted to push Cas.  
“I think I should go.” Cas stood quickly and Dean followed.  
“What are you hiding?” Dean pushed. He was annoyed now, Meg was terrible, and he desperately wanted to be with Cas instead. He watched as Cas turned away from him and Dean’s hand shot out to grab the dark-haired boy’s arm. Before either of them knew what was happening, their bodies were colliding in a kiss.  
Dean pulled Cas in tight to him and Cas complied, tangling his fingers in the blonde’s hair as Dean rested his hands on the brunette’s waist. Then, after what seemed like seconds, Cas pulled away and rushed out of their safe library isle, leaving Dean stunned, leaning against the bookshelf and breathing heavily.

Cas was refusing to talk to Dean, Dean had been waiting every day in the safety of their bookshelves, their bookshelves was what Dean thought of them as now, passing Cas notes begging him to meet him their, all of which Cas tore up without reading. Cas was sticking close to Meg, bringing her flowers and chocolate, kissing her every chance he got. Dean was slowly getting more and more hopeless. Two weeks and he still hadn’t spoken with Cas. The kid was obviously gay, obviously not into Meg and obviously into Dean, or maybe that’s just what Dean wanted to believe.  
He was skipping class, sitting it out in the library and he saw Cas. There he was, running his fingers along the spines of the books, looking so damn attractive. Dean sat, watching him as the brunette gravitated towards their isle, maybe he wanted to see Dean, and maybe he wanted to return to their safe, secret place, back to Dean. Then he was there, standing at the opposite end of the isle, staring at Dean, who was sitting on the desk that sat at the end of the isle closest to the wall.  
“Cas.” Dean said horsely.  
“Dean.” Cas whispered.  
Then they were meeting in the middle, Cas on his tiptoes to kiss Dean and both of them kissing sloppily with the exact passion one would expect from two people who hadn’t tasted each other’s lips in two weeks. Dean pulled Cas up so that the boy had his legs around Dean’s waist, both silent. Dean stumbled over to the desk, sitting Cas on it and sliding his hands up under the brunette’s shirt. He had wanted this for so long, he thought as he felt Cas shudder underneath his fingertips. He broke the kiss, both of them silently struggling for their breath. Cas grinned and Dean kissed him, not able to help himself, this kiss was gentle and quick, not like their desperate mouth screwing from a few moments before.  
Cas began to untangle himself from Dean in between soft kisses. Dean didn’t want the other boy to go, but he knew he had to let him go. Once the brunette was on his own feet again, he kissed Dean one more time, a good long one, and whispered, “Tomorrow, here again?”  
Dean only nodded as he watched Cas leave.

 

As he promised, Castiel was waiting for Dean in their isle, reading. Normally, Dean would never date a guy who wasn’t out and who refused to break up with his fake girlfriend, but god, he was crazy for Cas.  
“Hey.” Dean whispered, and Cas looked up, oh god those eyes. The brunette stood and walked up to Dean.  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said, but Dean ignored him, grabbing the boys’s shoulder and pinning him roughly to the bookshelf. He kissed him roughly, quickly, not allowing him any more than a quick kiss. After that, he moved to Cas’ shoulder, nipping at it softly, he made sure it was a place Cas could hide under his shirt. The blonde began to suck on Cas’ neck, resulting in Cas digging his nails into Dean’s back and biting back a moan.  
Dean moved back to kiss the boy, pulling the two of them close, his tongue begging entrance into the brunette’s mouth, which was granted and their tongues collided until they heard a librarian’s footsteps and they were forced to spring apart.  
Cas settled back on the desk, reading, and Dean leaned against a bookshelf, watching. It wasn’t a librarian, though, it was Meg Masters.


	3. The Closet is No Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time for Cas to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's some cursing in here but that's the worst.  
> I KNOW it sucks and that it's moving too fast, I'm sorry, I'm trying I'm just not good at this...

Cas did not cheat. He was not the type of person to cheat on a girlfriend (or boyfriend), and he couldn’t believe it had been so easy to change that. All because of Dean.   
Dean he thought, he could feel the unbelievably handsome boy’s jacket was brushing against the bare skin of Cas’ hand, sending jolts of electricity through his whole body. It took some work not to visibly shudder. Cas wanted to reach out and take the blonde’s hand but he wasn’t ready to either break up with Meg or come out.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Meg said, hands on her hips. Cas opened and closed his mouth for an answer.  
“I’m sorry.” Dean said, to Cas, it seemed. “I saw him in here and, well, I made a move. I have a huge crush on him.” The brunette’s mouth fell open and Dean nudged him in the side.  
“You asshole.” Cas said awkwardly, “You know I have a girlfriend.”  
“I’m really sorry.” Dean said awkwardly and Cas was pulled into a kiss. He thought of the feeling of Dean’s lips and put his hands on Meg’s waist, keeping his mind on Dean, pretending he could be this open about their relationship. When they finally pulled away, he glanced at Dean, who looked stunned.  
“So babe,” Meg said, interrupting Castiel’s imagination, “Wanna come over later, move some furniture around?” She raised an eyebrow seductively, but it still took a moment for the idea to register in his mind.  
“I can’t my parents think I’m spending too much time with you.” He blurted, blushing.  
“That’s a lie, your parents love me.” Oh no she’ll figure us out, Cas thought. “Castiel Novak, are you a virgin?”  
Cas flushed, feeling the heat of Dean’s stare, “Uh…”  
“You are!” Meg crowed, “And you don’t want to lose your v-card!” Cas blushed even redder and turned, charging out of the isle that was once a safe place, but was now infiltrated by Meg. 

Dean caught up with him after school. He had obviously been waiting and he put a hand on the small of Cas’ back, leaning to whisper in his ear.  
“You know I don’t care if you’re a virgin, right?” Cas blushed despite himself, the jolts of electricity coming from Dean’s hand screwing with his head so he couldn’t think.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He mumbled.  
Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise but obeyed, walking a little ways ahead of Cas. Into the park, along a path and under the shade of a tree, which was secluded, surrounded by several other tall trees.  
Cas nearly attacked Dean, kissing him roughly, hitching one leg around the blonde’s waist to get a better angle and throwing his arms around his neck. At first, Dean was surprised by the ravenous kiss, but he quickly settled into it, pulling the brunette up so that he had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. After a minute or so, Dean slid him to the ground.  
“Well then.” He said, smirking as Cas panted. “I was hoping to talk.”  
“Sorry. I just really wanted to do that since lunch.”  
Dean leaned down and kissed Cas softly, “Fair enough but we need to have a chat.” He took the brunette down and sat with him. “I like you a lot, man.”  
“I like you, too.” Cas answered eagerly.  
“And I understand that you’re not ready to break up with your fake girlfriend.” He saw the guilt on Cas’ face. He smirked, “But god, man, you gotta stop making out with your girlfriend in front of me with that level of passion.” Cas blushed and looked incredibly relieved.  
“Actually… I was thinking about you.” Cas said sheepishly.  
Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Will you be my boyfriend rather than just a guy to have really hot make out sessions with on the side?”  
Cas grinned and that was all Dean needed to know it was a yes. He leaned in and kissed Cas softly, then pulled away, putting an arm around him, his boyfriend, pulling him tight into his chest.

Cas opened his eyes to see the fading light of evening. “Shit.” He mumbled, waking Dean up. He slid out from the blonde’s grip, standing and gathering his bag. “I have to get home.”  
“Can you walk?” Dean mumbled in a sleep filled voice. Cas stopped to grin down at his gorgeous boyfriend.  
“Don’t worry.” He said, leaning down to kiss Dean, who woke up enough to kiss back but remained mostly asleep.  
“See you tomorrow.” Cas nodded, realizing what he had to do, and headed off to his house.  
When he opened the door, his parents were sitting on the couch, watching TV.   
“Guys?” Cas said nervously.  
“Were you out with Meg?” His mom grinned.  
Maybe he shouldn’t do this… No! “No, mom, listen I have to tell you guys something.”  
Both of his parents sat up a little straighter and Cas moved to sit on the coffee table in front of them.  
“Guys, I… I’m gay.” He said. Better to just get it over with, right?  
They were silent and Cas bit his lip, holding back tears.  
“Oh honey!” His mom said, seeing his sparkling eyes. “Were you afraid to tell us?” Cas nodded.  
“If that’s what you think love is,” His father added, “You shoudn’t have a boyfriend.” Cas beamed.  
“Actually, I sort of already do.”  
“What about Meg?” His mother cried at the same time as his father said, “He better be coming for dinner soon.”  
“I’m going to break up with her soon.” Cas sighed.  
“You better, honey, I raised you better.”  
“I love you guys.” Cas said, lunging into a hug with the two of them.

Cas sighed and pushed open the classroom door which was nearly empty except for a few people, one of them being Meg, who lunged at Cas, trying to kiss him, but this time, he pushed her back.  
“What’s wrong?” She furrowed her brow and he sighed.  
“There’s no easy way to say this.” He said and he watched it register with her, she was smart, “I’m breaking up with you.”  
“No! You bastard! Fuck you! Why ‽” She tried to hit him and he sidestepped, “Is there someone else?”  
“Yes.” He admitted.  
“Who is she?” She cried.  
“Well,” He tried not to laugh, wondering what to do, then saw Dean enter the room out of the corner of his eye. “How about I show you?”  
She looked furious as he turned and kissed a very surprised Dean right on the lips, turning back to see Meg’s mouth completely open. “He’s a she.” Cas said, laughing, suddenly completely confident.  
“You… You!!” Meg didn’t even have words.  
“I have realized, Meg.” Cas said, grinning, “That I am gay, and I would really love to thank you because, honestly, you really helped me realize my true self.”  
She didn’t say a word and Cas could here Dean nearly doubled over in laughter at his side. Then it was all gone and people were shouting terrible things from around the classroom. Cas swallowed.   
“By the way, my parents want you to come over for dinner, Dean.” And then he ran.


	4. So Maybe the Closet Was Much Safer, Despite it's Other Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be more dangerous than Cas originally thought to come out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cursing and heavy make out scenes but nothing any worse!

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000105 EndHTML:0000017887 StartFragment:0000002322 EndFragment:0000017851 @font-face { font-family: "Times New Roman"; }p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }table.MsoNormalTable { font-size: 10pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }div.Section1 { page: Section1; }

Dean found Cas in the first floor bathroom, crying silently, hands braced on the sink, staring into the mirror. He didn’t seem to see Dean when he came up behind the brunette and embraced him from the back. Cas didn’t, in fact, react at all, Dean wondered if he had become catatonic.

“Hey.” Dean muttered into Cas’ ear, and it seemed that Cas started crying harder. “Do you have your phone?” Dean asked, frowning, and Cas nodded. “Text your parents or something. We’re skipping.” Cas nodded, twisting to face Dean, who wiped some of the tears from the shorter boy’s face with his thumb. “You’re brave.” Cas smiled weakly, but still said nothing. After a moment, Cas pulled away and ran the sleeve of his shirt over his face. He then took out his phone, texted his parents and turned back to the sink, splashing water over his face.

“Okay.” He smiled at Dean, a bit more sincerely and Dean kissed him quickly.

They were walking down the hallway when Meg appeared again, Dean sighed, but Cas looked terrified and Meg… Meg looked downright evil. Dean wanted to put his arm around Cas, to draw the smaller boy close to him protectively, but that didn’t seem like a good idea.

Meg stepped closer. “You didn’t mean all of that, right? It was a joke. You and Dean are friends and… and you’re mad at me for being a bitch.” She had gone off the deep end.

“No, Meg” She had closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Cas’ neck, who had tensed in response. Dean could only stare; this was a battle Cas had to fight. “Meg you’re insane.” The brunette said through gritted teeth.

“No, I love you baby.” She kissed him, sloppily, it didn’t seem to matter that Cas didn’t change his position, and Dean felt a sudden wave of jealousy crash over him. Meg pulled away, “Cas c’mon, remember, we were going to move some furniture around?” She kissed him again, pushing at his lips with her tongue and when that wasn’t working, she gave up, burying kisses in Cas’ neck, who wasn’t resisting, but wasn’t giving in. “Cas, you bastard, you better not be breaking up with me.” Cas looked like he was about to give in and Dean steeled himself.

“I…” Cas’ jaw was working furiously and then, something in his eyes hardened, “I want you to get off of me. This is harassment.” Dean relaxed, grinning as Meg pulled away, stumbling a few steps back.

“I’m going to get you for this Castiel.” She said before storming off. After a moment, Cas stumbled to the lockers, leaning against them.

“Oh god.” He muttered and Dean stayed a good bit away, staring.

“C’mon Cas, let’s get out of here. Move some furniture around on our own.” The phrase turned Cas’ face bright red immediately.

“Dean!” He protested but Dean smirked.

“God, Cas, you’re just reluctant to give up your _v-card._ ” He said in a mocking imitation of Meg’s voice.

“That’s not funny.” Cas crossed his arms, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit.

“How about we go to my house? No one is home.” Cas’ eyes widened and as he opened his mouth to say something, Dean continued, “I didn’t mean it like that Cas. We don’t have to do anything more than you want to.” Cas nodded and Dean dragged him out of the school. Once outside, he pulled Cas into a long kiss, soft and gentle, perfect.

 

Ten minutes later and they were at Dean’s house. Dean couldn’t believe it; usually he was so preoccupied with anger at his dad for leaving him and Sam alone so much but at this school, he had completely forgotten. At this school, Dean had wanted to stick around, just for Cas.

“What are you staring at?” Cas asked after a minute.

“You.” Dean said, leading Cas into his bedroom. The plan had been for him to finish high school here, and that was five months away, before, he couldn’t imagine staying in one place for so long, but now, he wished it were longer.

Cas sat on the bed and Dean sat next to him, kissing the other boy softly, but it quickly became apparent that Cas was going for more. Dean pushed him down on the bed, taking in the boy’s sweet smile before kissing him softly, bringing himself down on top of the brunette, who wrapped his cold hands around the blonde’s neck. Dean kissed up and down Cas’ neck, his hands sliding up the smaller boy’s shirt at the same time, feeling the slight shivers of pleasure.

After a few minutes of this, Dean sat up, breathing heavily, but he didn’t have enough time to catch his breath when Cas was straddling him. Dean put his fingers on the top button of Cas’ shirt, looking for approval, Cas nodded and Dean started to unbutton the shirt, kissing down his chest at the same time. Once he had finished, he pulled the shirt off and threw it to the ground and Cas did the same, much faster since Dean was just wearing a t-shirt under his jacket, which he had taken off at the door. Dean shivered as Cas kissed his chest and when he felt Cas’ hips grind slightly against his he moaned and felt the blood rushing from his head.

He opened his eyes to see Cas blushing softly and he kissed along the brunette’s jaw line, then nipped at his neck, loving Cas’ quaking, moaning reaction. He pushed Cas back onto the bed again, grinding his hips into the other boy’s and feeling them buck up deliciously in response and then… Cas froze and Dean pulled away.

“Cas?” He looked down earnestly and Cas just shook his head. Dean took a deep breath, trying not to show his disappointment and rolled off Cas, putting his arm around the brunette.

“I’m sorry.” Cas whispered.

“Hey, naw, it’s fine. I’m not Meg.” Dean smirked, “I understand.”

Cas nodded and soon Dean realized that he was asleep. _Wonder if he lost sleep last night from worry,_ Dean thought, rubbing his hand over Cas’ bare arm and kissing his forehead.

 

Cas opened his eyes blearily, realizing first that Dean was no longer beside him, next that he was shirtless and lastly that he wasn’t completely sure where he was.

As he stumbled from the room, he began to remembered and smiled at Dean, who was bringing bowls of mac and cheese to the couch.

“Hiya sleeping beauty.” Dean said, smirking.

“Mm.” Cas said, taking in Dean’s shirtless form.

“You wanna do all that again after lunch?” Dean asked, seeing where Cas’ eyes were wondering.

“You mean disappoint you?” Dean put the bowls down on the coffee table.

“Hey I’m cool with whatever I can get.” Dean grinned.

“Isn’t your little brother going to come home?” Cas said, plopping down on the couch and taking a bowl.

“We have, like, an hour.”

“Jesus, how long was I out?”

“A few hours, did you sleep last night?”

“Not really.” Cas took a bite and looked over at Dean who was eating. The conversation seemed over.

“You ok?” Dean asked when they put they’re bowls down. “I mean all that Meg shit.”

“Yeah. I’ll be ok.”

“So am I coming home with you for dinner?”

Cas shook his head, “I told my parents I was skipping with you because of everything that happened and they actually suggested I don’t come home until after dinner. I figured we could go out.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Man, your parents rule.”

“And I figured you could come for dinner on Sunday.”

“So what about tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t expect me to stay away from you for a whole day.”

“Actually, I do.” Cas said, “My sister, Anna, is coming home from college for the weekend and I’m spending the day with her.”

Dean pouted for a moment then scooped Cas up in his arms, carrying him into the bedroom and dropping him down on the bed.

 

They were getting hot and heavy again in seconds, but Dean was careful about his hips, he didn’t want Sammy to come home to… Well…

Just as Cas was on top sucking on Dean’s neck, _probably giving me a nasty hicky, too,_ Dean thought, they heard the door open. Dean broke out of his sexual haze and Cas sat up, pulling his shirt on and fumbling with the buttons as Dean pulled his shirt on. They stumbled out of the bedroom, hair messed up, and not to mention Cas had two buttons unbuttoned on a shirt that wasn’t tucked in. Sam was standing in the doorway, staring quizzically at the two.

“Er, why don’t you introduce your friend, Dean?” Sam said, stepping aside to reveal that the girl he had been bringing home a lot and obviously had a crush on was standing there.

Dean cleared his throat, “Hey there Jess, this is Castiel.” Sam nodded.

“I could ask a lot more, Dean.” He said.

Cas coughed, “Maybe we should go.” He said.

“Oh, no that’s fine.” Jess spoke up, “Sam and I were just going to do homework.”

“You guys better not…” Sam trailed off, raising an obvious blush in Cas’ cheeks.

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Sammy, Cas is a real stand up guy.” He grinned as Cas blushed harder and Sam rolled his eyes and settled at the kitchen table with Jess.

Cas and Dean returned to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Dean could see Cas’ eyes roving over his body, obviously still hungry. “Not when the kids are home.” Dean chuckled and Cas rolled his eyes, tucking in his shirt and buttoning it up the rest of the way. Dean licked his lips, how could someone look so hot in a button down shirt? His hands grazed over Cas’ sides, moving to un-tuck the shirt again, unable to stop himself, but Cas caught his hand, “Not while the kids are home.” Cas purred and Dean whimpered, turned on again.

“We could be quiet.” He bargained and Cas laughed and stood.

Dean jumped up and pinned the brunette to the opposite wall, relishing the surprise in his eyes as he kissed him roughly, his tongue pushing open the other boy’s mouth and sliding in, bumping his tongue into Cas’, greeting like old friends, his hands roving between Cas’ legs and down the sides, listening to the music of Cas’ quiet whimpers and just as Cas was bucking his hips, he pulled back, a teasing look in his eyes. “I hate you.” Cas whimpered, breathing heavily. Dean kissed him softly again.

“Sure you don’t want to get out of here?”

“Fuck, let’s go.”

 

They were at the park again when the sun started to set. Cas knew how messed up his hair was and he didn’t care, he didn’t want to take his hands off Dean, he thought as they held hands on the way to the diner they’d be eating at.

Before even going in, Cas kissed Dean passionately.

“Shit, Cas, keep doing that and we’ll skip dinner and just burn some calories.” Dean said and then they went inside.

A judgmental looking middle-aged woman was serving them and Dean grinned at her and said, “My boyfriend and I would like one order of fries, two cheeseburgers and two chocolate shakes.”

Cas laughed when the woman had left and Dean rolled his eyes. Cas stared at him, shaking his head after a second, realizing what was happening. _He was falling in love with Dean Winchester._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Anna from being their classmate to Cas' sister, I mean you probably didn't notice but oh well.


End file.
